


Mandatory Selfcare

by nursal1060



Series: Sladin Smutfics [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Sex, Breakfast, Capture, Caring, Caring Slade, Comfort Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Double Life, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Good Slade Wilson, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Moral Ambiguity, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm, Pancakes, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sladin, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Slow Build, Sting Operation, Submission, Surprise Sex, Top Slade, bottom dick, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Being in the Bludhaven Police Force means that Dick had even less time for himself. It takes a certain mercenary and some slow intimacy to get Dick to feel more like himself.





	Mandatory Selfcare

**Author's Note:**

> I've felt like I've missed out on writing Sladin for so long! So I finally got back into it!   
> Enjoy some sweet and smutty Sladin ;)  
> Leave some comments and kudos down below, I always love them <3

Dick had to the be the worst person on Earth when it came to caring for himself. He often forgot to eat, sometimes he didn’t sleep, and jumped from his day job as a cop to Nightwing without any breaks. It wasn’t a surprise that he found himself exhausted and dizzy every night when he went in for a short sleep. His job as Nightwing in Bludhaven suffered the most. He would nod off a lot, have to call for police backup very often, and usually tripped up when he fought villains. 

 

Dick refused to tell Bruce what was going on. The last thing he wanted was a lecture from his adoptive father for not practicing self-care when Bruce himself barely did either. They also had a falling out when Dick had left, so it was only natural that Dick tried to be a man and handle his city by himself. It got harder every day as Dick felt more and more drained. 

 

It was a chilly autumn night when Dick was finally pushed past his exhaustion breaking point. There was a large raid at one of the ports involving a shipment of firearms coming into Bludhaven. It was a huge operation, Dick had been undercover looking for weak points in the raid for weeks. He was supposed to assist the Bludhaven cops in arresting the thugs responsible for the firearm influx.

 

That changed when there was a glitch in his earpiece and he heard a familiar, gruff voice taunting him, “I know you’re here Robin, or should I call you Nightwing, boy? You’re planning to mess with my prize again.”

 

Nightwing buzzed in with his earpiece from the top of a building, overlooking the port, “Deathstroke, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Dick tried to sound fierce, but he knew that he was dropping his syllables as he tried to keep his voice steady. He rubbed his eyes, trying not to yawn while on the radio com with his ‘enemy’.

 

The voice returned, “Tired, Nightwing? Perhaps you should take a nap and leave the rest to me. Bludhaven could do without you for an evening, you know it could.” Dick loved the idea of resting for a day. It was his fantasy since he became a cop. But he couldn’t allow himself the luxury, not for such a big operation. He reached back and pulled out his billyclubs, charging them and preparing to fight.

 

Dick said with as much fervor as he could muster, “Can’t let you get away with a sting so big. Watch yourself, Deathstroke.” He turned off his communicator and jumped off of the building, landing silently, just shy from the port. He stayed in the shadows, watching as a large machine lowered huge crates of illegal weapons onto trucks waiting on the dock. These were worth millions of dollars on the black market, something that Dick had to stop from happening. He signaled to the hidden cops to move slowly and not alert the thugs.

 

Right as Dick gave the signal to move in, his earpiece was hacked again, “Incoming, kid.” Dick looked up to see Deathstroke jumping down at him. Dick defended, and a full on fight began. The cops moved in, fighting with the thugs as Dick fought Deathstroke. It was clear that Dick was being outdone in his aim and strength. He was moving sluggishly compared to how he normally moved, and Deathstroke was on top of his game. 

 

It wasn’t long before Deathstroke tripped Nightwing, and then hit him in the back on the neck to incapacitate him. Dick gasped, his vision fading to black and his joints all going limp. He fell into Deathstroke’s arms, who held him like a bride. Deathstroke commed his boss for the mission and told them that Nightwing was taken care of. He then looked back at the younger man, taking him as he jumped away from the dock before the fighting intensified.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dick woke up after tossing and turning in the bed while having a nightmare. He noticed that he wasn’t in his room before noticing that he was entirely naked and was pressed against another person. As Dick squirmed, the a pair of arms around him caged him tightly to keep him still. Dick had been in his position before, and once he was still, he felt something prodding him.

 

Dick groaned, saying sleepily, “Fucking me while I’m trying to sleep? Really Slade?” There was a slight burn in his butt as he felt Slade thrusting slowly and lazily into him. 

 

Slade raised one of his arms to tousle Dick’s dark locks, “I waited until you woke up, Dickie boy. I knew you wouldn’t stay passed out for long.”

 

Dick groaned, feeling Slade thrusting into his ass, “Let me...go...have to...the dock…”

 

Slade told him, “You’re in no state to go back there. You need to unwind with me. Let yourself be cared for.” Dick moaned softly as Slade buried himself inside of him. Once Slade was seated in him, Dick squirmed against his muscular back, unable to pry himself away from the man he both hated and loved. Their relationship wasn’t the healthiest, but they didn’t hate it. 

 

Dick groaned sharply as Slade began thrusting in and out, pulling Dick against him like a toy. Dick whined and gasped, his sore and tired body feeling limp in Slade’s much stronger arms. Slade turned Dick’s face to kiss him as he thrusted for Dick’s prostate. 

 

Dick moaned and arched against Slade, “Oh god...oh god, Slade!” Slade pounded slowly against Dick’s prostate, working them to their sleepy orgasm.

 

Slade nipped at Dick’s neck, growling lowly, “Relax kid. Sometimes you need to slow down and self-care a bit. A healthy fuck will help you wind down and sleep.”  Dick panted and whined louder, dropping his head back on Slade’s shoulder and he slowly orgasmed. He felt Slade cum inside of him shortly after. Like Slade predicted, a slow, lazy fucking helped Dick wind down and sleep properly. For the first time in months, Dick slept more than 6 hours and he slept deeply. He woke up late in the morning to the smell of fresh pancakes. Dick walked, only in a t-shirt, to the kitchen. Slade was cooking in just his boxers. Dick hugged him from behind, kissing between Slade’s bare shoulder blades.

 

Slade asked without turning around, “How’s my prince feeling?”

 

Dick mumbled into his back, “So much better. My head doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

Slade told him, “See? Don’t you feel better when you listen to me once in a while? Batman isn’t the best influence on you, both of your self-care methods are absolute garbage.”

 

Dick yawned, “Mmm...can I eat before you kick me out and we have to pretend to be enemies again? I think my fridge is empty.”

 

Slade chuckled, “With the amount of money Bats gives you, I’m surprised you don’t eat more. Alright, get the plates, it’s time to take care of yourself and get some food in your belly, Pretty Bird.”


End file.
